In the United States during 1990 there were more than a half million expected new cases of skin cancer reported according to the Skin Cancer Foundation in New York City. What is most alarming is that over the past decade the incidence of malignant melanoma, the most serious type of skin cancer, has almost doubled. Some dermatologists have called this situation an epidemic. In 1930 the lifetime risk of developing melanoma was 1 chance in 1,500. Today the risk has increased to 1 chance in 150. According to New York University researchers Darrell Rigel, Alfred Kopf and Robert Friedman, the risk in the year 2000 will be as high as 1 in 90.
The evidence is overwhelming that ultraviolet radiation from the sun is a major cause of melanoma. It has been shown that taking protective measures, like applying sun screen or wearing protective clothing while outdoors, could prevent a significant number of these tumors.
Skin cancer is most common in areas of the world where sunlight is the most intense. People with light skin have little in the way of protective skin pigment, therefore they also have a proportionately higher chance of contracting skin cancer if they sunbathe regularly. The probability is increased if they have suffered from a severe sunburn as a child.
In recent years, scientists have become worried about the effect of the depletion of the ozone layer on the incidence of skin cancer. The ozone layer located in the stratosphere shields life on earth from the sun's harmful ultraviolet radiation. Depletion of the ozone layer has been observed near the North and South poles. Meteorologist Joseph Farman and his colleagues at the British Antarctic Survey, in Antarctica in 1985 discovered a hole in the ozone layer. Today, scientists know that holes in the ozone layer exists over both the North and South poles. These holes, along with the general depletion of ozone, allow more ultraviolet radiation to reach the earth. Theoretically, this situation will cause an increase in the occurrence of skin cancer. EPA consultant Janice D. Longstreth predicts that an additional 154 million skin cancer cases and 3.2 million skin cancer deaths worldwide will occur among people born before 2075. It is apparent that steps must be taken to stop ozone depletion as well as develop new protection for people who must live with the higher levels of UV radiation caused by this ozone depletion.
One way to reduce the risk of skin cancer is to wear a protective garment. Not all fabrics provide equal protection from ultraviolet radiation. However when a fabric is selected for this purpose, the wearer's comfort also needs to be taken into consideration.
Today the baseball cap is a popular means of protection from strong sunlight. However, the baseball cap provides only partial protection as it leaves the neck and ears exposed to ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Hats have been produced which offer greater protection to the neck and ears, but their acceptance has been low. Baseball caps are available today with a plethora of logos (everything from sports teams to product names). Many individuals become very attached to these hats and wouldn't think of wearing anything else. Therefore a real need exists for a ear and neck protector which can be worn in conjunction with a baseball cap or any type of hat which will provide superior protection from ultraviolet radiation.